High School Soccer Nightmare
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Alice made Raccoon City High School's soccer team and is painfully shy. will a certain redhead make her feel more welcome to the team? Totally AU! Two-Shot for now unless you want more!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, totally AU! Haha takes place when Alice and Claire are in high school! This is my first time writing for this couple…so sorry if it isn't the best! Two-Shot**

**POV- Alice**

I walked slowly to the soccer field, carefully making sure that I don't trip over my own two feet. I ran my hand through my messy short hair and saw that only a few girls were there already. When I got there, nobody said hi, or even acknowledged that I was there, as they just continued talking about the latest styles. I sat my stuff down and took a seat on the bench. I can't believe what I have gotten myself into.

All summer I have been training for the soccer team, with hopes that I could make it. I trained every week with my only two friends and when the time for tryouts came, they were both cut, and I made it. I've never been one to have many friends…or any at all really. I'm quiet and shy, and hardly ever talk unless I am spoken to. Everyone else on the team act like they are all best friends, but then when someone isn't looking, they trash talk them behind their back. I'm sure they probably talk about me like that, everyone does. Teenage girls are vicious. I can't help that my chest is not the most developed. I can't help that I am quiet! They make fun of everything. Even my name! Alice isn't _that_ old of a name…right?

I sighed to myself and shook my head. I took out my earring and put it in my bag. I checked my phone to see the time. No new messages. Not really a surprise. It is 7:04. I ran my hand through my hair and bit back another sigh. It's too early for this. I put my phone back in my bag and smiled when I saw the big yellow button with a zombie chasing after a family on it. Yesterday at practice I took a chance and talked to the most gorgeous girl on the team…and well, the whole school! Well, others might not think that she is gorgeous because she never has a boyfriend…but I think she is amazing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yesturday…_

_ I walked up to the practice field and sat down. Some people smiled at me kindly, and others just continued on with whatever they were doing. I started to tie my shoe, when someone sat down next to me. I looked up, expecting to see my only friend on the team, Jill, but I was met with the most stunning green eyes._

"_Hi." I said, nervously, looking back down at my tied shoe._

_ "Hi Alice!" She said and just sat next to me quietly. I tried to act like I wasn't starring at her from the corner of my eye, by tying my other shoe._

_ "Woah Alice! Those are sweet compression shorts!" A girl named Rain said._

_ "Oh those are cool!" Claire said with a smile lightly blushing._

_ "Thanks." I choked out quietly, blushing from all the sudden attention. I quickly adjusted my soccer shorts so you couldn't see my compression shorts. Other players walked away and it was just Claire and I sitting down. I put my phone away and it moved the button in my bag, causing Claire to look at it with questioning eyes. _

_ "I uhm…I got a button. Uhh…it has a zombie on it." I sputtered out in my raspy voice, mentally face-palming myself for sounding like an idiot._

_ "That's sweet! Zombies are awesome!" Claire said excitedly. _

_ "Yeah…" I said, but someone called her name, causing her to run off with them. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I smiled at the cute memory, and remembered what happened after practice that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Night_

_ My older brother, Carlos, picked me up after practice and was taking me to the sports store to get new shoes. My current pair smelled like a dead animal, and Carlos reminded me every five minutes. _

_ "So how was it? Score any goals?" Carlos asked._

_ "No, but I fell on my ass." I said, still embarrassed. Carlos laughed and hit me lightly on the arm._

_ "Nice going sis." He said, and I just rolled my eyes. When we got to the store, I climbed out of the truck and walked to the door. Once inside, I looked around and the first thing I noticed was the beautiful red haired girl that was standing in the clothes section with her younger sister. Without thinking, I walked over to her._

_ "Hey Claire!" I said happily, not realizing that she isn't really my close friend and she probably thinks I'm acting weird._

_ "Hey Alice! What are you doing here?" She said, smiling._

_ "Oh just getting some new shoes. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." I said and smiled at Kmart, Claire's younger sister. I walked away quickly with Carlos following._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I am still embarrassed about what happened and I hope that she doesn't remember. I looked up and saw her walking towards me. I sat up straighter but she just walked by, looking down. I let my shoulders slump down and frowned to myself.

"Hey Alice, do you want to pass the ball?" Jill asked, her dark black hair tied up in a bun.

"Sure." I said and looked for a ball. I caught Claire's eyes and she looked almost…disappointed? I couldn't really tell because she looked away quickly. I kicked a ball over to Jill and we just kicked the ball around. After a while, I went to get a drink of water. I took a quick sip and nearly spit it out when I saw Claire standing in front of me.

"H-hey Claire." I said.

"Hey! Are those new shoes?" She asked.

"Uhh yeah. They are. I got them last night." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh that's cool! I got a neon sports bra!" She said happily, then skipped away.

I slowly set my water down and tried to process what just happened. People don't usually talk to me. I shook my head and jogged to where my team was. The coach gave a quick pep talk and then we had to get dressed for the game. I looked over and saw Claire take off her shirt. _So that must be her new sports bra…_I turned so that no one would catch me starring. I took my shirt off and went to put on my other shirt. Curiosity got the best of me and I peaked up to see if Claire was still shirtless. My blue eyes were met with green ones and I quickly threw on my shirt. _Was she just…watching me? _I was suddenly very grateful for all the times Carlos has dragged me to the gym with him. _Claire looks like she has been to the gym before…oh who am I kidding? She looks like she could be a freaking model!_

During the game, I found myself sitting on the bench a lot. Not that I really minded…

"Alice, go take Jill out." The coach barked at me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and did what she asked. Actually playing wasn't that bad. Nobody really passed to me.

I ran towards the ball when it was passed to me and before I knew what was happening, I was under someone, laying on the ground.

**Ok look, I am really sorry that this is really bad…but there will be one more chapter…unless you like it! Please review…I would love advice on how to write better for this couple!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, totally AU! Haha takes place when Alice and Claire are in high school! This is my first time writing for this couple…so sorry if it isn't the best! Two-Shot**

**POV- Alice**

I coughed at the sudden weight on my chest and then I heard yelling. I watched as a hand was roughly placed on the other girl's shoulder and then the girl was off of me. I sat up and when I did, my eye started to hurt. I placed my hand over it and felt a cut above my eye lid.

"Oh my gosh! Alice, are you ok?" Claire said, as she kneeled down in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said. I really did feel fine. Just my eye hurt. She quickly stood up and went to help me stand. I rolled to my feet and when I stood up, I fell to the side, but Claire held me up by placing her arm around my waist. She helped me walk all the way to the bench and then sat me down. She leaned down and looked at my eye. Slowly she reached out her hand but stopped when the coach yelled.

"Redfield! Go get back on the field!" The coach yelled at Claire. Claire looked at me, eyes filled with concern. The coach sighed. "Go! I will take care of Abernathy!"

That seemed to do the trick because Claire ran out onto the field. Rain walked over and handed me a bag of ice.

"What is this for?" I asked. I really didn't feel any pain. All of the places that Claire touched me felt like they were numb.

"You eye! It's already looking black!" She said. I took the ice from her and held it to my eye. I watched Claire run around with the ball and smiled. She is really cute. I was enjoying watching her play until I saw this girl start running towards her. I watched in horror as the girl tripped Claire from behind and take the ball. Claire fell face first and landed hard. _Damn that had to hurt…_ I was surprised when she quickly jumped up and ran straight for the girl. Claire stuck out her leg and the girl went tumbling down. I heard her yelling at the girl and then she ran away. _Hmmm…that must have been the girl that tackled me…_ I realized. The girl was probably about six inches taller than me and she was pretty big.

Once the game was over, Claire ran over to me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"I feel like I just got hit by a train…" I said.

"Well look at that bitch! She sure as hell looks like a train!" Claire yelled, causing a scene and pointing at the girl. Betty placed her hand on Claire's arm and pushed it down.

"Redfield! Stop making a damn scene!" The coach yelled. Claire rolled her eyes and walked away. I smiled at how cute Claire is when she is being protective. I put my stuff in my soccer bag and threw on a pair of flip flops. I was about half way to the parking lot when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and saw Claire jogging to catch up with me.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out later? I'm going to see a movie with my sister and her little friends, do you wanna come with me?" The red haired beauty asked me. I stared at her in shock at what she asked me. After blinking a few times, I realized what she said.

"uhmm…yeah I would like that." I said smiling.

"Cool! Well give me your phone." Claire said. I gave her a questioning look, but still handed her my phone. "I'm putting my number in it. Text me when you get a chance!" She said and gave me my phone back. I smiled and nodded. Claire looked like she wanted to do something, and she stepped forward, bringing one arm up. She shook her head and dropped her arm and walked away. I sighed and looked down at the phone in my hand. I turned the screen on and smiled when I saw the saved contact in my phone. _Claire_ with a heart next to her name. I put my phone away and tried to find Carlos' truck.

When I finally found my brother and his car, he wasn't alone. Three cheerleaders were hanging all over him and complementing him on everything. I rolled my eyes at how much he was obviously enjoying himself and cleared my throat. The cheerleaders ran off, but not before each of them placed a kiss on his unshaven cheek.

Once inside his truck, I looked at Claire's number and tried to think of something that was somewhat intelligent to say to her. I gave up and just sent a simple_ Hey. _I didn't have to wait long until I got a message back. We continued to text and I felt a little more comfortable talking to her. She agreed to pick me up at 7:00 and then we will see The Odd Life of Timothy Green with her little sister and her friends.

At 6:45 I was ridiculously nervous. Is this a date? _I've never been on a date before…_I heard the door bell ring and I felt my heart beat quicken. I checked myself out in the mirror and fixed a dirty blonde curl that was sticking out. I ran down the stairs and took a deep breath before opening the door.

When I opened the door, my breath was taken away from me. Claire had her long red hair straight and she wore really short shorts and a tank top. She smiled her perfectly white teeth and took my hand. I barely had time to close the door because she was pulling me to the car. Claire's older brother, Chris, was in the driver's seat, Kmart occupied the passenger seat and two of her friends sat in the back seat. There was only one small seat left in the small car and I glanced at Claire. She looked back at me and just shrugged, sliding into the seat and trying to leave as much room possible for me. Claire was pretty much sitting in my lap, but I didn't mind.

Once we got dropped off at the theater, Kmart and her friends ran off to the arcade. Claire and I walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So how did you end up going to a kid's movie with three 12 year olds?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Haha well my mom is working and Chris sure didn't want to go see a kid's movie." Claire said, laughing a little, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. I just smiled and nodded. The piece of hair fell back into her eyes and I reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Claire looked at me and our eyes met, until I looked down nervously. I glanced back up to see that she has leaned in closed to me, and her eyes weren't looking into mine anymore, they were studying my lips. I'd seen enough movies to know what happens next. I leaned in slowly and closed my eyes.

"Claire! Let's go! The movie is gonna start soon!" Kmart said. We both stood up quickly and bumped into each other.

"Go ahead K, we will catch up." Claire said and Kmart ran off with her friends. Claire turned to me and I almost expected her to smack me for trying to kiss her.

"Shall we?" She said, holding out her hand and gesturing to the way Kmart went. I smiled and took her hand and we walked into the room. We sat in the back row and Claire put the armrest up so we could be closer. We sat close together, our arms were touching, but I wanted more. _Should I make a move? What if she rejects me? Well we DID almost kiss… _I decided to ignore my fears and I put my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile like crazy. _I have a freaking GORGEOUS girl in my arms! Calm down Alice. Oh my gosh she is wrapping her arms around me! _

Claire looked up at me and smiled when she saw me smiling. I felt her arms loosen their grip on me a little as she leaned up. I leaned down and my lips met hers. The kiss was mind blowing. Kissing Claire wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before, and I couldn't get enough of it. When we broke apart, we breathed heavily and I rested my forehead on hers. I licked my lips, desperately trying to taste her again. She seemed to know what I was thinking and leaned up and captured my lips with hers again. Her hand reached up and held the back of my neck, keeping my lips to hers. She played with the short hairs on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

Someone loudly cleared their throat and we broke apart. She kissed my cheek and then went back to cuddling into me. _Great, now I really can't stop smiling. _

All throughout the movie, we shared kisses and when there was a sad part, she wiped away my tears. When the movie ended, neither of us wanted to move. I saw Kmart start to look for us and lifted my head for where it rested on her head. Claire slowly removed her arms from me, but before she could fully stand up, I pulled her back down onto my lap. She giggled and kissed me quickly on the lips.

We walked out of the theater with our arms around each other and smiling.

"So did you like the movie, Alice?" Kmart asked, tugging on my arm that wasn't around her sister.

"Oh uhm…it was good!" I said. It wasn't really a lie. The parts I actually watched were good. Kmart seemed satisfied with my answer because she ran off, giggling with her friends. I looked at Claire, slightly confused.

"Haha, K has a crush on you. I can't really blame her though…" Claire said, causing me to blush lightly. When we got in the car, Claire didn't even bother trying to make room because she just sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned back into my embrace. The car ride was far too short for my liking. Claire walked me up to my door and we just looked at each other.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. I had a lot of fun with you, Alice." Claire said.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun too." I said. Claire pulled me into a hug and I found myself loving the feeling of having my arms wrapped around her waist. A car horn pulled us apart, but we didn't stay apart for too long. Claire stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me. I held her close and kissed her back. We broke apart with a soft popping sound and she started to walk away.

"Goodnight Claire." I said.

"Goodnight Alice." She replied with a smile.

**Well…how did you like it? I might continue if you really want me to! Or I could make a sequel or something. I am open for suggestions! **

**Thanks for reading! XOXOX**


End file.
